


The Seven Deadly Sins of New Vegas

by SwiggitySwagWhatsInTheBag97



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Fallout, One Shot, Seven Deadly Sins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiggitySwagWhatsInTheBag97/pseuds/SwiggitySwagWhatsInTheBag97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty self explanatory. I will be exploring all of the seven deadly sins and a one shot will capture a glimpse inside what it's really like in New Vegas. It will be exploring personalities, kinks, and the dangers of New Vegas. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seven Deadly Sins of New Vegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If any of you know, Benny Gecko is influenced by mobster Bugsy Siegel. I'm like a scholar on the man and there was an interesting story where he gets pretty aggressive during a game of poker. So this one shot is completely influenced by Bugsy, himself.

Benny loved caravan. It reminded him of the “good” ole days when he was back in the savagery of the wasteland. But caravan isn’t what New Vegas was about. People didn’t fight off super mutants for a vagabond’s card game. That’s why none of the casinos on the strip had caravan. Luxury, opulence; New Vegas had poker. That’s why this was a private game. Just some old friends gathering around for an interesting wager.  
There had been a considerable amount of caps on the line. Not like Benny needed them or anything. He ran a goddamn casino for Christ’s sake. There was Tommy Torini, Benny had known him for a few years. He seemed trustworthy and, as far as Benny was concerned, brought the caps rolling in. Then Swank. He had known him since they were the Boot Riders. If Benny trusted anyone with his life, it was Swank.

Two other players joined them. The bartender from the restaurant, Luca Gallantz. Had something wrong with him and Swank kind of felt bad for him. If he could figure, his mother was high on psycho when she popped him out. Poor kid. A local dick weed by the name of Billy Knight was the fourth and final player. Shifty character, Benny had his eye on him from the start. He could pin people from the get go. He knew this guy was cheating, but he was going to wait until the perfect moment to strike.

Benny was stealthy watching this guy slide the cards into his suit jacket. This infuriated him. This punk thought that he could come into his house, The Tops, the most lavish casino on the whole strip, and try and pull a fast one over the Ben-Man’s eyes? Not a chance.

The game was almost coming to an end and look who won? That’s right, Billy Knight. “Ha ha ha, you cats need to bump up your game. It’s like you wanted me to have the caps” Billy boasted. Benny grinned his all knowing smile, “That, or you cheated”. Billy looked shocked. He had been honing his skills for years, practically all of his life. How could Benny pick up on it? 

In that split second, Billy’s fate had been chosen. In that split second, this wanna be smooth talker had been buzzing around his mind trying to come up with an idea to save his hide. He knew Benny wasn’t going to mess around. When it came to Benny, he was a sly fox with a nasty bite. He had the charm of John, but the bark of Bobby. Billy knew he was fucked.

Benny instinctively sucker punched Billy right in the kisser. Tommy and Swank weren’t surprised, but still startled. Tommy was silently cursing because Billy was signed on for a gig tomorrow night. Who could do stand-up when your jaw was swollen? Tommy had to hold his tongue, after all he didn’t want the same treatment as Billy.

Benny was relentless now. He was usually so calm, cool, and collected. That’s what really frightened most of the clientele. But when it came down to it, when he was disrespected, he made it known. After all, that was the savage in him. He couldn't stop punching him. Very rarely Benny would lose control. But when he did, he seldom came back. What he had left as a heart, was replaced with hate. Billy's face was a pulp mess, now.

Benny eased up, he could tell it was time to stop when Swank stepped in and touched his shoulder. Benny snapped out of it. But it wasn’t the slamming on fists, it was the sheer force of his hits. Benny sat up Billy’s chair again and helped the lifeless stiff back into his returned playing position. Luca had gotten a knot in his stomach; he thought it was morose, but wasn't going to let his opinion be known. Benny held up Billy’s cards and showed Tommy, Swank, and Luca. “Suspicious, right? The cat had it coming. Nobody rigs my game” and with that he withdrew his Maria and shot a bullet directly in the head of Billy’s dead body.

The shot was still ringing through Swank’s ears.


End file.
